A Feeling
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: [Saved by a stranger.] I don't know what the heck this is. Oneshot.


**I don't even know where my stories are going anymore. 0_0**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Mara Jaffray and Joy Mercer laughed lightly as they walked out of their apartment building. Looking up and down the street they realized that the cars were bumper to bumper.

"Well, we're going to have to take the train then. That's the quickest way to get to Patricia and Eddie's and I don't want to weave in and out of traffic all night." Joy huffed.

"You're right, let's hurry." Mara nodded and led the way across the street to the train station.

Silently, they stepped onto the train and sat down on a three-seat bench across from a woman and two men. Joy immediately pulled a magazine out of her purse and began flipping through it. Mara opened her book and did her own bit of reading.

The two men both wore dark jackets and their heads hung low, baseball caps on their heads. The woman sat between them. They all remained silent and unmoving, except for the occasional shift from one of the men.

Neither Joy nor Mara minded the presence of them, but they could have sworn that the woman was staring at them. But they couldn't tell because of the hood that was pulled over her head, causing a shadow to loom over her face.

The train's lights flickered slightly over their heads, but it was something that Mara and Joy were used to. They would flicker at the same time in the same place of the track, no matter what.

Soon, the train came to a stop. The men didn't stand up and neither did the woman. Joy and Mara remained seated as well. They'd get off in three stops. It was much quicker to Patricia and Eddie's by car, but the train had been their only option. So they'd have to deal with a longer ride.

A man got onto the train at that stop and sat beside Mara. He was dressed in a white button-down shirt with a blue tie loose around his neck. He wore a gray blazer and his hair was styled nicely. He too was silent as the train continued down its track; but five minutes later, he leaned toward Mara and whispered quietly,

"I need you and your friend to get off at the next stop with me; it's important that you trust me right now."

Mara tensed slightly at his words but she didn't look up at him. He straightened, and the train's passengers were silent once again. Mara could have been the over analyzing doctor she was and sit there thinking about the situation the whole ride, but something deep inside her screamed at her to trust the stranger. She didn't over think the scenario; she didn't accuse him of anything; and she didn't try to move away from him—she took Joy's hand when the train stopped again and got off the train despite Joy's complaints. The man stepped off as well, and a few moments later, the train sped away.

"Mara!" Joy hissed in alarm, hugging her arm as her brown eyes flitted to the stranger that watched the train disappear down the rails. "What are you doing? We were supposed to get off at a different spot. And now we're alone with this stranger? He may be cute but that doesn't mean he's safe!"

Mara shook her head. "I had a feeling."

The man turned back to them and smiled kindly. "Thank God. I'm glad you two listened to me."

"Why should we have?" Joy asked hurriedly.

"That woman as dead." He replied and their eyes widened in shock. "And those two men beside her were holding her up."

Joy's mouth opened but then she closed it. It opened again, but once again, she didn't know what to say.

"Thank you," Mara whispered gratefully.

The man bowed slightly. "It was my pleasure. But you two should get home as soon as possible; it's dangerous for you both to be out alone, at night."

And without another word, he walked away. Joy turned toward the road and tried to hail a cab, ranting about how she was never going to get back on a train because she was too paranoid. But Mara's brown eyes were following the man as he strolled down the sidewalk as if nothing had happened.

* * *

**That was just weird. Sorry if I freaked anyone out with that...**

**Review...? :/**

_**"Like a river flows, surely to the sea; darling, so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand; take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you."**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
